


Book of Daniel I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Book of Daniel I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Book Of Daniel I by Hepaestion

ArchiveX: 27 July 98  
THE BOOK OF DANIEL I  
By Hepaestion ()  
July 1998  
this is work of fiction..the characters of Skinner,Mulder,Scully etc belong to Fox Network and Chris Carter..just borrowed them..  
keywords:slash m/m fiction   
spoilers: maybe the movie.. part one of ?? ..not sure how many parts yet.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

the book of daniel: part one

New X-files FBI office. 

Mulder leaned back in his new chair. Looking around the newly finished office. He had very little stuff yet on the walls and on his new desk. He saw Scully typing on her new desk. Well she finally got her own desk; bet she is happy thought Mulder. So much had happened in just a few weeks. However, mostly things seem back to normal. Scully is back and well. The office is slowly looking like before with scattered sunflower seeds all over his desk and already the ceiling has a few pencils in it. 

Suddenly the phone rings, Agent Mulder picks it up, 'Mulder'.

'Agent Mulder, can you and Agent Scully come see me at my office?' Skinner said.

'Yes sir, we will be right there' and Mulder hung up.

'Hey Scully, Skinner wants us in this office pronto' Mulder said putting on his dark Armani jacket.

Scully looked up from her typing and with furrowed brows asked ' Did he say what's up?' 

'Nope' said Mulder.

'OK, lets go then and find out' 

  
Skinner's Office.

AD Skinner leaned back with a pen rotating in his fingers looking at his two most 'special' agents. All in all he was damn glad to see them again. Moreover, to have them whole and healthily on his team. They were a handful but they were the most loyal, righteous and kindhearted two he ever met. Therefore, that's why he picked them for this most unusual case. In addition, mostly why he picked Agent Mulder. For he knew Agent Mulder was a man who had so many questions but found so little answers. He was one man fighting a system that was there before he was born. Skinner thought it was time to allow the agent to relax and well do something for someone who wasn't out to get Agent Mulder or out to get the world. 

Mulder squirmed in his chair and finally spoke up after hearing the nature of the case. 'I don't understand why you chose me, Sir?' 

'Agent Mulder its not my job to explain my motives of why I assign a specific case to you, just your job to follow my orders' Skinner said in his typical 'I am the boss' tone.

'I suppose Agent Mulder is just curious to know what he could possibly add to help in this case Sir' Scully said quickly to Mulder's defense.

They are quite the team thought Skinner. Like a football team, defense and offense ready for each other. Yet somehow he noticed something 'different' with their body language. Some kind of tension or unhappiness, but he was quite sure. 'You have your orders, here is the case file' and with that Skinner returned to the other paperwork upon his desk, meaning the meeting was over. Scully and Mulder stood up and quietly walked out of the office. They both waved goodbye to Kim and headed towards the garage.

  
The car.

Mulder drove as usual, biting his bottom lip and pondering the information on the file he was given. He looked over to Scully who was dazing out the car window looking just a bit tired and pale. 

'Scully, you know I don't understand Skinner at all sometimes, maybe he hates me?' Mulder said but with a humorous tone. 

'He doesn't hate you Mulder, AD Skinner has great admiration and respect for you and worries a lot about you' Scully said.

'Hmphhhh' was all Mulder managed to say.

Mulder contemplated his case again quietly in the car. They were on their way to speak to a young man who was involved in what seemed a gay bashing. According the file, this one Daniel Nichols was on his way home when he was attacked. He was found unconscious and taken to the hospital and later released. According to Skinner, Mulder was to speak to this young man; the FBI has gay hate crimes as number one on their agenda since President Clinton voted the new hate crime laws. Gay bashing was now a federal crime and Skinner thought Mulder and Scully had enough free time to lend their hand into this also. 

  
Daniel Nichols Home.

Special Agent Mulder and Scully finally found themselves in front of Mr. Nichols' townhouse in a nicely kept 'gay ' area of DC. You could see the various homes and townhouses waving rainbow colored flags. In addition, Daniel Nichols had his rainbow flag also, but this was a small sticker in the front window of the townhouse. 

'Oh well Scully this should be an easy case, right?' Mulder said.

'Mulder this is very simple, just something for us to do while things are calm with the X-Files. We are here to ask him a few questions and to get you maybe to profile his attackers for us' 

Mulder rang the front door bell. 

In a few moments a voice asked 'Who is it'?

'Its Agents Scully and Mulder from the FBI, we are here to see Daniel Nichols please' and Mulder and Scully both pulled out their badges.

The front door opened slowly, in it stood a young man, in his 20's with very blonde hair and extremely dark aqua blue eyes. All in all both agents had to admit that the man looked like something out of a fashion magazine. He was a tall man, about 6ft, 180 lbs., lightly tanned. 

'Thank you for coming so soon, Agents uh.' 

'I am Agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully' Mulder said, they all shook hands with the handsome stranger.

'Please come in' Daniel said and proceeded to lead the Agents into his small but quite nice townhouse living room. Agent Scully looked around admiring the beautiful artwork and furniture. She complemented the man on his beautiful home.

'Why thank you Agent Scully, its home and I must admit, I do love it' Daniel said and yet he seemed unable to smile.

Soon Daniel insisted on serving coffee to the agents and they all sat down to discuss the unfortunate experience.

Daniel related how he knows that gay bashing is very prevalent and how as a single gay man he needs to be careful when out alone. However, he really wasn't a man afraid of anything, just cause he was gay he was no sissy. Therefore, he lived his life as he liked. The home he lived was an inheritance from his father who passed away a while ago. He was a teacher of children with disabilities, mainly autistic children who he found extremely interesting. They proved to be an unending challenge for him. He then discussed his attack when he was on his way home from a charity function at a local gay club. 

Mulder and Scully asked their typical investigator questions about the attack. Both honestly expressed their disgust at such a thing and showed much kindness to the man. 

Soon the questions were over and Mulder and Scully were about to leave.

'Would you like a tour of the townhouse Agent Scully?' asked Daniel.

'Yes, why not' said Scully. Moreover, all three went around the home discussing several points of art and then Mulder asked more about Daniel's work.

Soon they found themselves in Daniel's bedroom, which was beautiful in its decor and taste. Agent Mulder and Scully both found the 4-poster bed breathtaking. 

'Wow, your boyfriend must really get a kick out this bed ' Mulder said. Yet Mulder thought to himself quickly, what the hell did I just say?

'Unfortunately I am quite single Agent Mulder. Seems I am 'married' to my profession and well. I am kind of a loner' and with that Daniel seemed quickly saddened.

Scully looked around the bedroom at the antique photo frames of what seemed friends and family of Daniel's. She noticed a picture, of two small children. Well of one young boy about 10 and a younger boy about 8. Both seemed related and yet she didn't remember Daniel mentioning a sibling.

'Mr. Nichols, is this a picture of you and your brother?' Scully asked.

'Yes, it is' Daniel said. 'That's me on the left and that's Bobby on my right'

'You never mentioned a sibling Mr. Nichols' Mulder said, his tone sounding kind of suspicious in why Daniel would omit that information when he was asked about his family before in the meeting.

'First off, please call me Daniel and second, I am sorry about not mentioning Bobby. He is just a hard topic for me to discuss. See he was abducted a few weeks after that picture was taken.' Daniel said.

'I am sorry to hear that, was he kidnapped?' Scully said.

'No, well, yes in a way.' Daniel laughed bitterly. 'Agent Scully and Agent Mulder, you would have thought I was crazy. But you both seem to be genuinely kind .My brother was taken by aliens when he was 8 years old, and I was there and saw it happen but I couldn't do a damn thing' 

Mulder stood frozen. 

  
Mulder's apartment.

Mulder laid back on the worn black leather couch, the TV on as usual for background noise. He had gotten home, changed into a T-shirt and sweats and went over the file concerning Daniel Nichols. 

Mulder had frozen when he heard Mr. Nichols talk about his brother's abduction. He felt a chill run up his spine in hearing a chilling and yet identical account as his own. Daniel had sadly said how both boys were playing in their playroom when suddenly bright light bathed the windows and room. How he saw Bobby being lifted in the air and he remained frozen in place unable to help. How at night he would have a nightmare about the night, reliving it in his hellish dreams. However, he did seek guidance and counseling from a specialist to help with his night terrors and depression as child and young adolescent. 

Mulder felt weird kindred to Daniel suddenly. He could almost taste Daniel's fear, sorrow, and misery. He saw those aqua-blue eyes take such a haunted, sad look. For a while Mulder sat thinking of Daniel. He knew he was becoming fixated on Daniel. He stood up suddenly and decided he needed to speak to Daniel again.

  
Photographs.

Mulder arrived and suddenly thought how wild an idea this was. He was in his casual jeans and black t- shirt, standing in front of Daniel's townhouse. It was already close to 8pm. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell when suddenly the door opened. 

'Mr. Mulder, do you plan on standing in front of the door all night?" said Daniel with a teasing voice. 

'Not that I mind having such a handsome FBI man watching my door but what will my conservative middle class gay neighbors think? Especially the nosy old queen next door' Daniel said in a whisper. 

Mulder turned to see a well dressed middle aged man walking is small pomeraian who growled to both Fox and Daniel next door. Both men nodded a greeting to the man who looked Mulder up and down and quickly went inside his own townhome.

"I am sorry, maybe this is a bad idea.' Mulder started to turn around and leave.

Daniel grabbed Mulder's arm and pulled him inside. 'Don't be so silly, you came all this way for a reason Mr. Mulder. Anyway its too late 'she' saw you and right now she is calling the neighborhood watch telling them a handsome dark haired man just showed up at my home at 8pm today.'

Inside the townhouse was nice and cool. Outside in DC was still very hot for 8pm. It was becoming quite a hot summer. Mulder saw Daniel was dressed in Calvin Klein cut off jeans that hung loose on his hips and a white AmFar Aids Charity t-shirt. He had no shoes on and well Mulder had to admit the guy also had nice feet. 

'Well Mr. Mulder how can I help you?' 

'Well Mr. Nichols, I know this is strange but I was wondering if we could talk more about your brother?' Mulder said.

'First off, call me Daniel. Second, it's a sore subject to me but I have a feeling this is a serious request?' 

'Well it is, see, when I was 12, I saw or thought I saw my young sister being taken by aliens too' said Mulder, suddenly looking down at his feet.

'Oh god, I had no idea' Daniel said. 

'I am sorry to hear that Agent Mulder, truly I am sorry. I know that it is a horrible thing to lose someone you love so much.' Soon Daniel saw that he had a lump in his throat and swallowed not wanting to cry. 

Mulder saw those aqua blue eyes show such real sympathy and concern, he found himself lost in them for a moment. 

'She was my only friend' Mulder said feeling his own tears swell up. 

Suddenly Mulder felt Daniel's arms around him. The hug was comforting and warm. He could feel safe suddenly for once. Then Daniel let go of Mulder and with a blush apologized.

'I am sorry Agent Mulder, I guess I should watch my tendency to hug. I know that some straight men would find it very offensive to be touched by a gay man. However, you seemed in need of a hug but I should learn to control my impulses. I am sorry please don't be mad at me.' Daniel's rambling stopped.

'Hey its ok, you're right I needed a hug. No harm done, please don't apologize. I am not some homophobic G-man.' Mulder said.

'Well lets talk more and lets have some beer and snacks' Daniel said. Soon he took out left over Chinese food and chips, pretzels, Beck's beer and a photo album of his childhood. Both men sat down for hours. They ate and spoke of their siblings and their memories. They laughed and sometimes stifled a few sniffles. Neither noticed how quickly midnight rolled around. 

'Oh my god look at the time ' Mulder said. He got up and suddenly was dizzy.

'Oops ' Daniel said and grabbed a tipsy Mulder. 

'I guess I am kind of drunk' Mulder said giggling. 'Listen Mulder, your kind of drunk and its late, just stay here tonight. I can't let you drive.' He shifted Mulder towards the bedroom.

'You can stay in my bedroom, I don't have a guest bedroom it was turned into an office. But I will sleep in the couch in the office. ' Daniel said.

'Ohno I can't wet ju do thwat I sweeep on the couch.' Mulder was very tipsy now; Daniel laughed at Mulder's sudden slur and lisp.

'No way, you take the bed' and pushed Mulder on the four poster bed.

'NO' and Mulder grabbed Daniel and shoved him on the bed. For a while they laughed and giggled, wrestling on the bed like two brothers. Soon they were exhausted and neither could stand up. They both fell asleep on the large bed.

  
Nightmares.

A low groan and whimper awakened Mulder. His head was still kind of dizzy from the alcohol. He opened one eye and saw Daniel's painful facial expression from the nightmare he was suffering. Daniel let out a small cry and whimpered more, turning on his side clutching his pillow. Mulder was so familiar about the horrors of nightmares, he felt suddenly in need to comfort Daniel.

'Daniel' Mulder said softly with a small painful groan. He softly shook the man, then he rubbed Daniel's soft hair. 

'Daniel Daniel wake up, your having a nightmare' Mulder said again softly near to the man's ear.

Suddenly Daniel moved his face towards Mulder. His eyes were opened wide in a doe like fright. However, in the daze of dream he looked at Mulder and said 'help me please help me they took my brother'. 

'Shhhhhh' said Mulder. 'It's just a dream Daniel, wake up' Mulder found his heart pounding in pain for Daniel, he wanted to help this guy not suffer like he suffered. 'I am here Daniel, no one is gonna take anyone away' 

Daniel's eyes suddenly registered with reality and he saw Mulder's face centimeters away from his. For a second or two he was tempted to kiss Agent Mulder but suddenly felt such a rash, insensitive reaction to Mulder's friendly kindness could damage their new found friendship. He felt his cock shift to hardness within his shorts but decided not to listen to that head tonight. 

'I am ok Mulder' Daniel said and suddenly sat up on the bed. 

'Its ok, I know all about nightmares Dan. Don't feel embarrassed or ashamed.' Mulder said.

'Thank you' and with that went into the bathroom to wash the sleep and lust off his face. 

'Go back to sleep Agent Mulder, I am ok. I need to check the downstairs, set the alarm etc. Don't wait up.' Quietly he closed the bedroom door and went downstairs.

Mulder laid back down and found himself slowly drifting back to sleep. Only remembering the look in Daniel's eyes. Was it me or did I feel that we were close to kissing? But the thought was not finished and Mulder was fast asleep soon enough.

Daniel sat down on the office couch weeping quietly and looking at the picture of he and his brother once again. Once again Daniel Nichols would not sleep but see the coming dawn through the windows.

 

* * *

 

ArchiveX: 16 August 1998  
Hepaestion  
  
August 1998  
Archive to Archive/X  
Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox Network. I am using them for silly fanfiction purposes, no harm intended.  
Rating: PG-13 language and sexual situations   
Slash story with Mulder/ other   
Character of Daniel Nichols is property of Hepaestion.   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

The book of Daniel II

Scully.  
On Monday, Scully and Mulder were in the basement office discussing the Nichols case. Mulder had briefly told Scully how he returned to ask Daniel more questions in reference to the bashing and the brother's disappearance. Scully watched Mulder knowing he was keeping something from her but not knowing what yet. Things had changed since they got back from Antarctica. She knew she had been kind of cold towards Mulder. He saved her life and for a split second she looked at Mulder as something more than a friend. It terrified her. She was allowing her anger; loneliness and fear take her to a place she wasn't willing to go to. Had she let Mulder think there was more between them? Could she back out now without further devastating Mulder's fragile ego? Damn why did I fucking try to kiss him? I love him as a friend almost like a brother too. However, we couldn't be a couple, he was everything I disliked in a man. Five years of nothing and us together has more than proven we weren't meant to go that way. Mulder had no time for women and relationships. I couldn't tolerate not being the most important thing in my lover's life. Mulder I believe, not actually I know couldn't give me what I needed from a man. 

Scully didn't realize she was staring at Mulder, until she caught his strange look.

'Sorry Mulder, guess I am daydreaming. I didn't mean to stare' Scully said.

'Its ok Scully, I don't blame you from not being able to keep your eyes off of me' Mulder joked.

Scully gave Mulder those 'looks' that meant shut up and stop saying stuff you don't mean.

'Well Mulder, do you plan to speak to Daniel Nichols again?' Scully asked.

Mulder was in a way shocked to hear her ask that, but he shrugged his shoulders. 

'Not really sure Scully, I am really interested in his abduction story. 'Mulder said.

'You believe him Mulder?' Scully's eyebrow lifted into a point.

'Well something happened to when he was a kid, and it was a lot like my own experience.' 

The day ended as usual. So far there was little to do with the X-Files and Mulder found himself thinking of seeing Daniel again. He needed to hear more about the abduction, maybe tell Daniel a little of what he had found out himself. The government conspiracy to hide the truth of abductions of children and women for alien/human experiments.

  
Dinner.  
Mulder called Daniel to find out if it was possible to speak to him again. Daniel was pleased to hear from Mr. Mulder again and quickly invited him to dinner, saying he made the best homemade meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Mulder was easily convinced that he needed an old fashioned dinner for once. So far only on Xmas and certain occasions when Scully's mother invited him over did he receive such a pleasure.

Mulder arrived at the townhouse with a six pack of Beck's not sure if they drank all the beer that weekend. He found Daniel slaving at the kitchen. He was dressed still in his white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and dark blue slacks. He wore an apron that said ' Go ahead and kiss the Cook' which made Mulder giggle. He looked extremely comfortable in the kitchen, something Mulder had yet to master. 

'Would you like a beer? ' Daniel asked.

'Yes thanks and thank you for the dinner invitation. I hope you didn't go to all this trouble for me, I would have been happy with leftover stir-fry.' Mulder said taking a sip from his beer.

' OH please, no problem at all. Dinner was already seasoned and ready in the fridge. I just needed to pop it in the oven and make the mashed potatoes and some salad. And viola home cook meal just like your mother use to make.' Daniel said cleaning the lettuce leaves.

'Well it smells damn good, I am starving'

'Super helps me make the table if you don't mind? ' He passed the dishes and utensils to Mulder who showed quite a skill at place setting. 

After a while both men sat at the table, rubbing their belly which was full from all the meatloaf and potatoes and gravy. Dinner was a success and both men filled their plates twice. Mulder was happy to finally dine with someone who matched him in appetite. 

'I must say Daniel that was delicious. The best meatloaf I have tasted in a long time. My last meatloaf was a special at Denny's.' 

'Well thank you very much Mulder for the compliment. It's nice to cook for someone beside myself. I really appreciate your company even though we do have rival college basketball teams.' Daniel said and got up to put dishes in the dishwasher.

Mulder stood and helped Daniel, keenly aware of the domesticity of the moment. Something that he hasn't indulged in, even when he did visit Scully. Somehow things never felt so homey and domestic with Scully. 

'What are you thinking Mulder?' Daniel asked watching Mulder have a far away look on his face.

'I am sorry, I guess I was seeing how completely domestic this seems. I guess I never pictured someone like you....' Mulder found himself biting his tongue before saying something completely stereotypical.

'You thought that someone like me, meaning a gay man like me would not lead such a humdrum domestic life? That I would be out in the bathhouses or cruising everyday? Or maybe I should be in some flowery outfit or is it leather?' Daniel slammed the dishwasher shut angrily.

'Please Daniel, I am sorry I didn't mean to be such a jerk.' Mulder felt ashamed of his narrowness.

'NO no, I am sorry. God I am being a real bitch now actually. You meant no harm and I blew up in your face.' Daniel walked over to Mulder and gently squeezed his shoulder. 

'Forgive me?' 

'Forgiven, plus I am hoping to be invited to the next dinner' Mulder mused.

  
Information.  
Both men sat down again in the living room with their coffee mugs. Mulder decided he would tell Daniel a little of what he knew about aliens and abductions. He had no clue why he felt the overpowering need to release his soul to Daniel. He spoke about his sister's abduction and the nightmares he had. How his family deteriorated and how he was sent to Oxford England. The loneliness and despair he felt there. Then how he became a member of the Violent Crimes team, helping them catch serial killers until he was close to madness from the over work they put them through. 

Daniel sat and listened, sipping his coffee and being completely non-judgmental. He knew he was becoming increasingly attracted to Mulder. 

Mulder told Daniel about Scully's abduction and his sense of guilt over the whole situation. How she was his best friend and he loved her but how he thought he recently made a big mistake.

He told briefly how he found himself almost kissing her. Nevertheless, how he regretted it, knowing he was wrong for her and that those feelings were wrong for them. He loved her like the sister he missed and like the best friend he could only dream of. 

Daniel told Mulder he understood all too well. But the best thing Mulder could do was talking it out. That after a while, keeping all these things vented inside him, was only a prescription to disaster. 

Mulder told Daniel how now his life was a solitary one. He spent most his nights at home in his very small apartment with his fish tank and his TV. 

'And your girlfriends that I bet you have to keep a black book to make sure you don't confuse them all?' Daniel said teasingly knowing he was desperate to find out more of Mulder's sex life.

'Girlfriends? Hahahahaha, I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time buddy. I had a horrible relationship in England with a girl named Phoebe who was a master in head games. I was a fool who kept going back for more until finally I broke loose. As for now, I have a very busy video collection and my magazines to keep me 'amused'.' Mulder laughed cynically.

Daniel couldn't help but sigh, thinking about this handsome man's dilemma. He was handsome with his dark hair and hazel eyes. His mind was sharp and witty; he carried himself like a tortured hero. 

Mulder noticed Daniel's gaze towards him and blushed. 

'I am sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just thinking how fucking handsome you are.' 

'Well I will toast to that.' Mulder clicked his bottle to Daniel's.

'Why are you single? You're a very handsome successful man Daniel. I would think there would be a lot of DC men dying to be your companion?' Mulder asked shyly.

'Well, I guess I just haven't found the right one. I was in a relationship once but my lover died from Aids. After that it felt like I just couldn't find someone again with out running the risk of losing him. It's scary to lose someone you love. After losing my brother and then Marc, I just didn't have the energy anymore.' Daniel said sadly.

Now Mulder couldn't help but stare at Daniel's face. He could feel his body heat rise and was suddenly frightened. 

'I should go home now, I have work tomorrow.' Mulder said rising from the sofa.

'Yes ok, I understand. Let me see you to the door.' He walked Mulder to the door.

'Goodnight Daniel and thank you very much.' He put his hand out for a handshake.

Shaking Mulder's hand tightly, Daniel smiled ' goodnight agent Mulder, thank you for being my company and friend'. 

Daniel closed the door after Mulder left and sighed loudly. It has been a long time since he felt so smitten by someone. His heart was aching for affection and now he was doomed to drool over a heterosexual government employee who was maybe too confused about himself.

  
The Informant.  
Mulder had gotten back home only to find that something was strange about the apartment. Mulder remembered that he left his gun at home and was unarmed as he entered in the living room. He saw the outline of a body standing across from him next to the fish tank. "Fuck' thought Mulder, 'its fucking Krycek'. He felt his heart beating fast again. 

'What the fuck do you want Krycek?' Mulder said angrily. 

It had been weeks since the last time he saw Alex Krycek. That last time was as confusing as most times he bumps into Krycek. He had told him about the aliens and colonization and then kissed him. Seem a lot of people are kissing him or wanting to kiss him lately. He only felt confusion and a strange sensation when he was around Alex that made him angry. He felt that a similar feeling with Daniel he just realized but Daniel didn't make him want to hit him. Krycek did. Anyway Daniel was a decent nice guy; Krycek was a lying, rat bastard.

'Well Mulder I came here once again to warn you and help you. Isn't that what I always seem to be doing?' Alex said.

'I am not in the mood for you're fucking shit Krycek. I know you must think like your some damn hero but you're still a back stabbing motherfucker.' Mulder felt his hands clinch into fists.

'Well Mulder, I don't have a lot of time to discuss our relationship. No matter how tantalizing that seems. I am here to discuss your new buddy.' With that Alex took out a file he had in his leather jacket.

'What the fuck are you talking about Krycek?' Mulder felt once again angry for his private life being made public.

'Now don't you play fucking games Mulder, you know I am talking about your little gay friend Daniel. You know the guy you seem to being seeing now a few nights in a row.' Surprising enough Alex felt a touch a jealousy he was trying hard to hide in his voice.

'What about Daniel Nichols? He is a case I am working on. I go see him to get information about that case.' Mulder sat down on the couch, by now realizing that Krycek held no threat towards him.

Alex moved next to Mulder and suddenly put a hand on his chest pushing him back. 'Listen to me Fox, you need to just stay away from Daniel Nichols. That attack that is being described as a simple gay bashing was planned. They have plans for Daniel Nichols and your only going to get hurt. Now listen to your buddy Alex and just go find another boyfriend.' That last word Krycek said slowly, nearing his mouth to Mulder. Mulder was frozen once again by the green deadly, seductive look Alex seemed to give. 

'Why Agent Mulder are you waiting for another kiss?' Alex grinned and chuckled.

Mulder pushed Alex away, 'get the fuck out and you tell your owners to stay the fuck away from Daniel'!

Alex sighed and turned one last time to Mulder. 'Please Mulder, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore, listen to me please. But I guess this is all in vain, you learn things the hard way.' Alex left the apartment just as quietly as before. 

Mulder could still smell Alex's musky cologne around his body like a ghost-like memory. He closed his eyes wondering why he doesn't kill Alex Krycek? So many questions in my life Mulder thought. Then he noticed the file Alex had left on the couch.

After a while Mulder sat numb, thinking of what he just read. Where did Alex get this information and why give it to him? Mulder had showered and changed and sat down to read the file. Afraid from the moment he opened it of its contents. There he saw pictures of Daniel's young brother naked and tied down. In other pictures, the young boy was being used sexually by a group of men. Mulder couldn't help but have tears stream down his face. According to the attached report, the men who worked in the facility abused many of the kidnapped children that were used for the alien colonization and cloning. This report stated that patient Billy Nichols; age 9, serial number#1013 was eventually found dead after massive internal injuries caused by repeated sexual abuse and torture. According to the file the men who had abused the boy were killed by who Mulder supposes is Cancerman. Why would that bastard care thought Mulder? He also found inside the file some kind of directions and map. Damn thought Mulder, how did this all become so complicated?

Mulder called Scully at home and told her that they were heading out tonight. He had something they had to check out immediately. Scully knowing Mulder all too well decided not to argue and was in some strange way glad that things were back to normal. Mulder contacted AD Skinner to inform him he had new information about Daniel Nichols and that he was on his way to find out exactly what he had. Skinner told Mulder to watch his back; he smelled something strange about this whole case. 

Mulder showed Scully the file while their plane was heading to South Florida. According to the file, there was a map of the town of Palm Beach and directions to some kind of park. Scully horrified to see the pictures and to think of the children that were abused on top of the abduction. She knew all to well how horrible the abduction is, the experiments, the helplessness. She thought of her daughter Emily and of Samantha, and now she thought of the Daniel Nichols and his little brother. Was there gonna be no end to this nightmare. She felt Mulder hold her hand, and noticed that she was crying.

'I am sorry Mulder, I guess I just am remembering. I feel horrible to have to tell that nice guy about his little brother. Maybe he thinking that his brother is in outer space somewhere is better? I am just tired of dead brothers, sisters and daughters.' Scully's voice cracked with a small sob.

"I know Scully, I know. I am really tired of this too. However, Daniel needs to know the truth. Sometimes this kind of closure is needed and best. Maybe now his nightmares can end?' and with that Mulder looked out of the airplane window watching the clouds go by.

  
Eden.  
Both Agents arrived in South Florida that evening and went straight to their hotel room. By 6am that morning, with looks of little sleep they headed to the place the directions on the handmade map pointed to. Soon they found themselves in front of a small cemetery called Eden Hill. Mulder and Scully had decided to hold off asking for back up until they saw what they were mentally trying to prepare themselves of.

According to the map, there were to look for an angel. Before long they found a beautiful headstone in shape of an angel. The headstone said, John Doe, Age 9, 'may flights of angels see you to your rest'. Mulder closed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. Soon he and Scully had the grave dug up and were speaking to the local authorities. Scully was to perform an autopsy on whatever was left of the child's body to confirm his identity and cause of death. 

After speaking to Skinner and finding the information they needed, Scully was able to identify the body of John Doe as Billy Nichols, age 9. Dental records verified the child's identity and research of the first autopsy performed confirmed the nature of the child's death. Massive internal injuries, hemorrhaging and signs of physical and sexual abuse appeared on the body of the child found. The child had slipped into a coma before eventually dying. According to the report, the child's body was found wrapped in a baby blue blanket in a flower garden near the hospital. No one had come forth to identify the body as for finding who the child belong to, they said they were so backlogged with this kind of cases, who knows if anyone truly searched. However, an anonymous person asked to contribute to the beautiful burial of the child in that very exclusive and expensive cemetery. Therefore, the pretty boy was laid to rest forever. 

Mulder arrived back to DC and immediately went to Daniel Nichols's home. His heart ached knowing all to well, he was gonna hurt someone he liked so much once again. 

 

* * *

 

21 September 1998  
Hepaestion  
  
August 13, 1998  
Archive to X/Archive  
Characters Mulder, Scully and Skinner belong to Chris Carter.   
Rating: NC-17 sexual situations between men  
Keywords: Some Tidbits from the FTF movie, and from previous 5 seasons.  
Summary: Daniel and Mulder take things to the next step in their newfound friendship.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

The Book of Daniel III

Closure

Mulder stood in front of the door of Daniel's townhouse. His body shivered as the early morning sprinkle soaked his suit. In his mind all he could picture was Daniel's smile when he spoke of the antics he and his younger brother used to indulge into. Then he couldn't help but remember the tomb and the bones of the young boy he saw. Mulder rang the doorbell and waited for Daniel to open the door. 

Mulder heard Daniel's footsteps coming towards the door. Daniel opened the door; he looked like he just rose from bed. He wore a dark green silk robe around his body and his sandy blond hair was at all angles. 

'Mulder what's wrong, why are you standing in the rain? What are you doing here at this hour?' but something in Mulder's face made Daniel stop asking his questions as he ushered him inside. Daniel felt a fist grab his heart, he could see that Mulder was pale and stricken. He started taking off his jacket and tie, and then he took off Mulder's shoes and socks and dress shirt also. He grabbed the afghan his grandmother made him and wrapped it around him. 

He sat Mulder down and was about to rise to make him a cup of coffee when his hands reached out and grabbed Daniel. 

'Daniel please sit down, I need to just tell you this, to get this over and done with already.' Mulder said in a low soft-spoken voice.

'I just want to make you a cup of coffee Mulder, it can wait, please let go of me.' Daniel tried to release himself from Mulder's grip.

'NO, please look at me Daniel.' 

Daniel looked at Mulder; he saw those golden dreamy eyes nestled in a liquid pool of unshed tears. Daniel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

'We found the grave, I have all the information for you. He died about a year after his abduction. I am sorry Daniel, I am very very sorry.' Mulder said.

Daniel allowed the heavy tears flow down his face. The mystery was over; the wondering was over too. Now began the time of closure and healing. Easier said than done. His baby brother was dead, way before his time but dead nevertheless. At least there was no more torture, no more pain anymore. He had a feeling always in his heart that death was probably a better solution for whatever situation his little Billy was in. Daniel barely felt Mulder's arms as he was held tight. Mulder rocked Daniel in his arms and allowed Daniel to weep his tears for the end of his life time torture. 

  
Tears and Kisses

Mulder could feel Daniel's body shake with grief and tears. The silk robe was a thin cover for the muscular body underneath. Mulder couldn't help but hug Daniel tight, remember the kindness Daniel had bestowed him once. Daniel looked up at Mulder's face and gave a sad smile. His nose was pink and lips swollen too. His sky blue eyes were sad; Mulder couldn't help but lean down and kiss Daniel very lightly on the mouth. 

'Was that a kiss of pity Agent Mulder?' Daniel asked in a hoarse voice.

'No, not at all, I just uh..I just wanted to show you I cared.' Mulder said.

Daniel stood up and quickly adjusted his robe when he saw he had just flashed Mulder accidentally. He looked around and was quite shaky and dazed from the sudden news. Mulder seeing Daniel's condition just grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the upstairs bedroom. 

'Go to bed Daniel, its too early to do anything. Later I will help you with whatever has to be done about your brother. Don't worry he is in good hands, you will be able to settle your affairs but not now. Now I want you to rest.' Mulder pushed him towards the bed, pulled down the bed sheets.

Daniel shed his robe and once again Mulder glimpsed at the slim, well shaped body. Mulder couldn't help but take a deep breath, he felt ashamed at how his body was reacting to Daniel now of all times. He saw Daniel tucked in the bed when he sat down beside him to speak to him. He held Daniel's hand, unable for some reason to let go of his gentle sweet friend.

'Don't go?' Daniel asked, and yet knowing Mulder would probably decline.

Mulder looked at Daniel and for a moment his mind calculated what exactly was happening at the moment. Then Mulder made his decision, and smiled to Daniel and started to shed his wet clothes. Naked he slid into Daniel's bed next to him. The bed was still warm from Daniel sleeping in it previously. The sheets were soft linen and the room was lit dimly from scented candle nearby. There was a smell of sandalwood in the air and Daniel smelled of some expensive cologne. 

Suddenly he heard Daniel gasp and start to cry Mulder got closer to him and held him tight. He whispered sweet assurances to him and held his hand tightly. Mulder wiped away at Daniel's tears, as a new tear fell he decided to kiss that one away.

'Will you kiss away my tears Mulder?' Daniel asked. 'Are you sure this is what you want? I like you Fox Mulder, from the moment I met you I liked you a lot.'

'I like you too.' Mulder kissed Daniel softly again.

Both men kissed each other, very softly and gently. Mulder had a feeling he would like kissing Daniel a lot. He had always known but so much of his past had forced so much of his personal life inside him and under heavy lock. He was completely asexual for so long. Sex had become a series of disasters with female companions, he found himself sometimes forced to take to fool those around him. For years Mulder had forced his true sexual feelings in the closet like so many men, who feared losing their jobs, respect from society and his family. He never met anyone that was worth crashing down his closet door for. He had gotten close to exposure only once recently; Mulder shivered to think of Alex Krycek, but decided to shut that down immediately. That was an issue too hard on his soul.

Daniel saw the far away look in Mulder' s eyes and was quickly mistaking it for regret. He started to shift away until Mulder didn't allow it. He held Daniel close to his body. 

'No please, we both need this I think.' Mulder said.

Daniel smiled and nodded and allowed Mulder to kiss him again. Soon there was no denying the passion behind those kisses. Mulder and Daniel both drove their tongues inside each other's mouth. Things were becoming more and more hungry. For both men, they had put love and lust in the back burner for too long. Mulder was trembling, not since college had he made love to another man. It felt all so familiar again, Daniel's strong body and the hard cock that nudged him on the hip. 

Daniel looked into Mulder's face; he was stunned at the hunger Mulder was exhibiting. Then it all seemed to fall into place. Daniel couldn't help to let out a small laugh, after all this time his beautiful, fascination over a straight handsome G-man was in the end only another victim of this world's giant closet. Of course Mulder was closeted, his past, his job, his family all was so dysfunctional. He sacrificed everything for his quest; his sexuality was another victim.

'I am sorry I never said anything, I was afraid. This part of my life I have hid so long Daniel, I am afraid to hurt the one I would care for or to lose them. I was afraid to lose my chances to find my sister because of sex. Therefore, I gave up sex and now and then for pretenses I would be with a few women. Most of course were disasters waiting to happen so that their end was not questioned and just my judgement.' Mulder said.

'I don't care of what your choices were Mulder, right now I just want to make you and myself happy.' Daniel told Mulder and kissed him again.

Both men were soon overcome by their admission of attraction and love. Mulder explored Daniel's beautiful body as he had hoped he would. He touched, caressed, fondled and licked every inch into memory. Daniel allowed himself to feel the pleasure he had denied himself since Marc's death. Mulder gasped as Daniel licked and tasted his phallus. The rigid organ jutted forward into Daniel's hand. Soon both men were devouring each other's organs, until their thrusts became frantic. Then Daniel proceeded to climb on top of Mulder and cock to cock they made love until they spewed their seed on each other and collapsed in each other's arms. Both men rested their breathing heavy. The room now smelled of their lovemaking, the ceramic angel on the wall as silent witness. Then Daniel stood up, was soon back with a warm wet cloth and wiped Mulder and himself clean. Both men were once again in the large antique bed sleeping the nightmares away. 

 

* * *

 

21 September 1998  
Hepaestion  
  
September 1998  
Archive to X/Archive   
Fox Mulder is property of Chris Carter and Fox Network. Character of Daniel is my own invention.  
Rating R -slash Mulder/other, sexual situations, language etc.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

The Book of Daniel IV

Coming out.

Mulder and Daniel woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Daniel's eyes reflected the grief that suddenly bombarded his wake. He tried mentally to rejoice his lovemaking with Mulder the previous hours but his brother's death was something he couldn't forget. 

Mulder saw the look in Daniel's eyes and knew he was thinking of his brother. Mulder's index finger Braille Daniel's face like a blind man. He was enjoying waking up to those cornflower blue eyes and those lips. He saw a tear slip out of the corner of Danny's eye and he captured it quickly. 

'Its going to be ok, I am here for you Daniel.' Mulder said and wrapped his arms around him. He took a deep breath, taking inside the smells that permeated the room. He could feel his heart leap and his cock stiffen from the smell of Daniel's skin, the sandalwood, and the smell of sex. Maybe waiting was worth it; maybe I was unconsciously waiting for the right person. 

Daniel's hand lightly touched Mulder's chest, feeling the nub of nipple and enjoying its stiffening. Then he went lower to Mulder's flat belly then lower until he gripped the erect penis. Danny kissed Mulder's neck and his hand started to pleasure that cock. Daniel knew with Mulder as he did with his late lover Marc that he was damn glad to be gay. Moments like this when he held a beautiful man's cock he felt he was a member of an elite group. To him homosexuality was perfect of show of true love and manhood. To love man, which was so war-like, angry, selfish, confused etc.. , for man to love another man was the ultimate of loves. 

He continued to pump Mulder's organ and to kiss and suck his neck and ears. He loved to suckle the earlobe that he deemed perfect. 

'Oh Daniel, oh god, you don't have to do this.' Mulder said, afraid he was being selfish again of Dan's grief. 

'No please, I want this, I only do what I want Mulder. This I want. Let me please you, I want us to feel pleasure this morning before..' and he stopped, knowing Mulder understood him.

Mulder then decided not to hold back and grasped Daniel's hard penis. He could not help but lick his lips, remembering the taste of Dan's cock and semen from last night. He too started to pump and stroke the hard penis.

Both men moaned and kissed each other hungrily. They mutually masturbated themselves, and before reaching orgasm, neither man could help but look at each other. Soon they had made sure to kick off the sheets, so that they could view how they stroked each other's organ. The looked from their deed to their eyes, the moment becoming more intense. They grinned like naughty boys at a sleep over that finally discovered that jerking off was even better when it someone else's hand. Soon they were grunting and their hands increased speed. With large smiles, they screamed into the air their orgasm. They could feel the weight of silence lift, as their cocks squirted semen onto each other's chest and belly. Afterwards, like boys they couldn't help but giggle, each other knowing what they were thinking. Soon reality intervened and both men got up to get ready for the day's events.

Daniel had seen the body with Mulder and handled the situation better than he thought he would. Daniel who had already handled the arrangements of his late lover's funeral was not overwhelmed with now arranging his brother's. He had called his close friends who rushed to his side again to help. Mulder couldn't help but feel a small sense of envy at the man who had so many people genuinely concerned for him. Mulder knew he had no one but Scully. Moreover, well, he knew he didn't have his mom's support at all.

They hugged and some cried with Daniel. They all looked so sadden that their friend was again grieving for a lost loved one. They also spied on Mulder suspiciously, wondering who the handsome man in the suit was. Soon the arrangements were made and funeral was set for the next day. He wanted his brother laid to rest once and for all, he feared his brother's spirit would feel lost cause he was again disturbed. 

Mulder wanted to be there for Daniel, to really be there. Daniel and him argued now in the kitchen for Daniel feared Mulder's career and his place in society if he decided to come out now for Daniel's sake. 

'Listen to me Daniel. I am tired of the bullshit. I am tired of hiding, tired of being fucking alone. I found you; I don't want to lose you. Tomorrow at the funeral, I want to be there, for you, to hold your hand to kiss you if you need me to. I don't fucking care about the X-Files or Skinner or Scully or my mother. They have kidnapped me, killed me, tried to maim me, I seen space ships and demons. I won't sleep alone anymore; I won't have nightmares anymore. I don't want to be lonely anymore.' Mulder's voice was serious and with much conviction. His hand shook as he raised the cup of coffee. 

'Unless you don't want me Daniel, unless you want not to see me anymore. I won't blame you. I have so much fucking baggage, I have a rotten job that makes me go everywhere and risks my life all the time. I come from a screwed up family which I am sure makes me a little screwy too. I haven't made love until last night with a man in so long, I am sure sexually I am no real expert. I have no friends but Scully who might just freak out and stop being my friend when she finds out I am gay.' Mulder now felt his face flush, for maybe he had jumped ahead into thinking Daniel wanted him.

Daniel grabbed Mulder and hugged him tightly. 

'I want you forever, in my life and until I die.' He kissed Mulder.

'I will be here, supporting you 100 percent Mulder, but not just me either. Out there are gay men and women that will support you 100 percent too. My friends are your friends; my family is your family. You are NOT alone anymore. Many of them are as screwy and weird and whatnot as you too. You're not the only one who believes in ghosts, goblins and conspiracy theories.' Daniel kissed Mulder's nose and grinned. 

Soon afterward, Mulder told him he needed to go and that he would see him at the house tomorrow to go to the funeral home with him.

The next day, both men held hands near the small baby blue coffin surrounded by flowers. Around them were the many friends and colleagues of Daniel's. The female pastor of the local MCC was giving a beautiful epitaph to the little boy inside the coffin. Scully watched too, but not the coffin or the people around her, no she watched Mulder. He heart pounded within her chest to see Mulder holding Daniel's hand. She saw for the first time a side of Mulder she hadn't seen in almost 6 years of their partnership. She saw Mulder being 'human'. How he was whispering into Daniel's ear, and how his fingertips wiped the man's tears away. Scully was no saint as many believed her, she was a smart, intelligent woman of the 90's, and she was aware that Mulder's behavior screamed intimacy and love. She had teased Mulder about his 'girlie scream' and about his lack of girlfriends and his weird sexual pornography tapes. She had a notion but she usually dismissed it, she was even stupidly concerned that Mulder's affections were towards her. Scully closed her eyes, she was sure those around her thought she was praying or mourning and yet she was elated. Her heart was happy, she was sure Mulder was incapable of loving anyone, of being in love, she was truly happy for him. Suddenly a cold wind passed, her steel blue eyes opened wide. The cold wind chilled her inside quickly and was just as quickly gone. After being with Mulder, she couldn't help being a little superstitious. She looked at them and now felt a sudden fear for them; those who Mulder loved usually suffered or got hurt badly. She was afraid now, very afraid.

Soon the services were over, and one by one, the people went up to pay their respects and to say a few words of condolences to Daniel and to his new partner Fox Mulder. Many were happy to see Daniel not having to go through this alone and to finally know that Daniel was in love again. They were there when Daniel had lost Marc, they knew Daniel had not dated and not been with anyone since then. He was the kind of person that glowed when he was alive. Marc and Daniel were gay role models for any gay partnership. Their love and devotion was true and infectious. If Daniel was with this FBI agent, and then this guy must be very special, they had accepted him into their hearts as well. 

Scully's turn was next to say a few words. Mulder looked at Scully, prepared for the worst. He then saw her eyes soften and her hands reached out to them both. She held their hands within her hands and smiled. 

'I am here for you both, I am very happy for you both. Daniel you make sure you make my partner happy, I have a gun you know.' And she grinned.

Mulder gasped, his eyes brimmed with tears, all three of them hugged tightly. No matter what, he knew Scully's acceptance and love was more important than anyone else's was. With her on his side was again, he knew he could face anyone or anything. For a few minutes they stood there, hugging each other as the breeze gently moved around them.

Far away, there stood a figure looking at them. He stood there looking at Mulder. The man in the leather jacket in the summer heat with dark glasses sighed. He grieved too, but not for the kid he never knew but for the love, he lost to another. Nevertheless, Alex was not easy on giving things up. He and Mulder were getting close and even closer, he had a feeling things were gonna get crazy again. He knew it would be him to pick up the pieces, he knew it was going to be him to one day hold Mulder's hand. Yet for now, he would let Mulder have his fun. He wiped away a stupid tear that he felt strange he shed, turned around, and like the breeze soon disappeared.

  
Rhymes and Reasons.

CSM inhaled a long drag of his cigarette; he looked at the surveillance photos of the funeral. He held a masked look on his face on noticing the obvious affection between Agent Mulder and the young man named Daniel Nichols. So much of Daniel and Mulder's lives were similar. Daniel was to be chosen to be one of the 'taken' but after DNA testing and gene research, they knew since he was a boy of 9 that Daniel was to be a homosexual. The Board then deemed him tainted and decided to take his younger brother instead. Daniel's father like Mulder's was involved in the research and in the Program. Then the terrible accident with the young Billy happened, he was outraged at the abuse on the child that was destined for other things. He had known the child and had promised no harm to him and then those perverts murdered the child. He found himself with a heavy conscience for once and he made sure the child's body was properly buried and now given back to his brother. Was there any rhyme or reason for all that has happened to the Nichols and Mulder family? Sometimes he thought no, and then he remembered he had so much in stake in it too. 

Skinner had called into his office Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. He wanted to review the Nichols case. He had received an anonymous fax with showed a picture of Mulder and Daniel in an intimate embrace at the funeral. He sighed at the obvious dangers that relationship represented. He was not a bit shocked or disgusted, he deemed any form of love between people a wondrous thing. Yet, he knew Mulder had enemies that went out of their way to make him unhappy. He had put together Mulder and Nichols, knowing they would find solace in their life's experience. He was not aware that it would end up romantically. Kim rang to him the Agents were waiting to enter.

'Agents Scully and Mulder please have a seat.' Skinner waved them down and sat back down behind his desk.

'Agents I am here to touch base about the Nichols case, I want to congratulate you at how you handled it and how swift you were into finding Mr. Nichols brother. I know it ended tragically but at least there is some end.' Skinner spoke softly a pen in his hand. 'But I am curious to know how you received your information Agent Mulder on the whereabouts of Billy Nichols?' Skinner now looked at straight at Mulder.

'Sir, a certain informant gave it to me. He handed me a file concerning Billy Nichols abduction and it contained a map to the plot where he was buried.' Mulder said. 

Scully didn't even look at Mulder as he spoke; she had her hints at who that informant was. Scully could smell a rat involved in all this. So did A.D. Skinner in addition, she was sure of that. However, they were both wondering why he hid Alex Krycek from them. What was the complete story behind that? 

Scully was broken from her reverie with Skinner's voice. 

'Well Agents, another matter has come to my attention in reference to the Nichols case.' He then handed Mulder the fax he received.

Mulder looked at the fax and then handed it to Scully. Scully of course was not surprised; she knew something like this was about to happen. Mulder jumped up, ' Sir with all due respect, I don't fucking care. If my personal life and my sexual preferences are something so disgusted by the FBI or by you Sir, then you can just fire me. I won't stop seeing Daniel Nichols, its not their business and it's not yours. I am tired of doing what everyone wants me to do. Whether it's my family, my boss, my job or society.'

'Now you damn listen here Agent Mulder, you won't call me some damn homophobe. How dare you presume to know what I find disgusting or immoral? As for leaving FBI, I don't freaking care who you have sex with, considering your track record I should be kind of happy your finally getting laid.'

Mulder looked shocked at AD Skinner's speech. However, the AD wasn't finished.

'Another thing, I showed you this fax to tell you I am on your side. That you need to watch your back cause the cat is out of the bag. Nevertheless, I won't allow you or any of my Agents under my command to be harassed or discriminated for. You're a damn good Agent and your sex life as long as it with a consenting adult is none of the FBI's or my business. I expect you to do your damn job as always, not sure if that's a good thing or not sometimes, but it's the facts. Any questions Agent Mulder?' Skinner asked.

'Sir, I am sorry, I guess I just thought that you will...' Mulder's apparent shame was evident in his face as he apologized to his boss.

'Enough Agent Mulder, I understand. Now go do your job and Agent Scully I expect you to show the same respect to your partner as always. If there is any problems, you are to come to me FIRST. Is that clear Agents?' 

'Yes Sir, we will.' They both replied. 

AD Skinner nodded, signaling the end of the meeting and the Agents left. As the Agents left, Skinner sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was just the beginning. He also knew Alex Krycek was involved in all this too. He too knew as Scully did that Mulder hid Krycek's involvement and he was coming too aware now why.

  
The Key Exchange.

Daniel was tired, instead of taking the offered leave of absence from work he went in. He loved his job and it helped him get over his grieving. He had made the mistake with Marc's death to shut himself up inside the house and his grief lasted longer. His self pity at not being able to help his lover live was overwhelming. He was left so alone and so despaired. He never thought he could fall in love again, the risk of losing a partner again. 

He loved working with the kids, helping them learn to socialize and communicate. He loves his kids, to see the small steps of progress they achieved. Therefore, in the end, it was a good day today and he was on his way home to get some dinner ready.

Mulder called him from the office and they agreed on the night's dinner and movie. Dinner and they would watch Planet of the Apes, which was playing on the SciFi movie channel that night. He found himself missing Mulder today and he wanted to hold him in his arms. He stepped on the accelerator of the Jaguar, and zoomed back home. 

Too tired to cook and knowing Mulder was not a chef either, they decided to eat take out Chinese food. Mulder had arrived in time just as the delivery was made of dinner and they settled in front of the TV, with chopsticks and Kirin beer. They smiled now and then to each other and just ate quietly. After they ate, and everything was cleared away, Mulder put his arm around Daniel. Mulder then began to tell Daniel about his meeting with Skinner and the fax that was given to him with a picture of them at the funeral.

Daniel looked at Mulder and asked, ' I don't understand Mulder, why would anyone go out of their way to photograph us? I mean, we aren't some important couple that needs to be outed. I am already an out gay man, and well no offense baby but you're just an FBI agent.' 

Mulder looked down at his lap and then looked at Daniel, he started telling him how he had some people who would love to seem him miserable if not dead. He told Daniel more about his job and his life. He was afraid of scaring Daniel but he wouldn't hide anymore. Daniel listened and then hugged Mulder. 

'We won't let anyone hurt you Fox. I won't let them. Makes me love you even more.' Daniel kissed Mulder.

Soon their kissing increased; Mulder grabbed the younger man and had him straddled on his lap. Their hardness inside each other's Levi's, the rubbed and gently humped denim to denim. Daniel felt his breath quicken, he had been thinking of Mulder's body all day today. He was still afraid to come on too strong sexually; knowing his new boyfriend was new into the venture into male/male sex. Soon their lips met and it was like tasting honey. He loved to kiss and he loved to kiss Mulder even more. That bottom lip was a cushion of softness and sensual. Mulder was getting increasingly comfortable; he was snaking in his tongue into Danny's mouth. He moaned into his new lover's mouth, loving the sensations and the taste. Their tongues were warm and had the slight taste of the Chinese food. Mulder's hand felt moved around Danny's hair and down to his chest, then back to the strong back and then lower to his perfect round buttocks. Feeling Mulder's hands on his ass made him shiver and moan louder. 

Daniel's little voice told him to keep some kind of control. He could feel that familiar ache and need inside his anus. He could feel the hungry need that not since Marc had he felt this. He laid his forehead on Mulder's shoulder, afraid to give away his hungry look. 

Mulder could sense Daniel's tension and how he was holding back. He tightened his hold on Daniel's ass and he could feel the deep tremble of his body.

'Daniel, can I make love to you?' Mulder whispered into Dan's ear.

Daniel nodded and led Mulder into the upstairs bedroom. The both kissed again and helped each other strip their clothes off. Mulder arranged the sheets on the bed while Daniel went into the bathroom and took the necessary lube and condoms. He couldn't help but think of Marc and then decided it was time to talk about it with Mulder. He grabbed Mulder and they kissed again, ' Mulder you need to know that my lover Marc had died of Aids, I was tested and it was negative the last time but even though I will be adamant we used safe sex. We don't need to have anal sex Mulder, I adore you, I won't make you take any unnecessary risk.' 

'Listen, I want this. I want to feel you. I want to make love to you, I know you want me, don't you? I have let years go by, we will be safe but I won't let anymore things get in the way of my pleasure. But I do admit of being a novice in this, so your gonna have to tell me what to do.' Mulder grinned.

Soon the men were kissing and rolling on the large bed. The explored their bodies with their hands and mouths. Daniel had come up with the idea of leaving the anal sex for later, and since Mulder was new, he would start with just as pleasurable and fulfilling ways of lovemaking. He took a piece of saran wrap and showed Mulder the use he was sure he didn't know it was made for. Mulder had never had a lover rim him and he was soon bucking and moaning in feeling Daniel's tongue on his orifice. Mulder was soon reciprocating and doing the same to Daniel. Daniel had Mulder against the headboard, with legs splayed open; his head bobbing and swallowing the Agent's big cock. Daniel jerked himself off as he orally pleasured Fox. Soon Mulder threw his head back and screamed out, his cum jetting into Daniel's mouth. Daniel felt his own cock erupt into the towel Daniel had placed on the bed sheet. Mulder's limp cock slipped out of Danny's mouth and he laid his head upon Fox's thigh. Both men took a breather from exhaustion of their orgasm. Soon both men were in each other arms looking up at the ceiling. 

'Can you stay?' Daniel asked.

'I have to work tomorrow.' Mulder said.

'How about you leave a suit and some clothes here just in case, you know. I mean it's just a suggestion, no strings attached.' 

Mulder looked at Daniel; ' shit too bad I was hoping there were strings attached for once.' 

Daniel grinned and they held each other tightly. Mulder agreed leaving some stuff at Dan's house and they made a note to exchange keys. 

  
The Billy Case.

Mulder couldn't help but feel some kind of need to investigate some more on the death of Billy Nichols. He decided to take out the file and reopen it as an X-file. There was more to the file, which he had yet to discover. Alex wouldn't just have risked so much in just giving me an address to a grave. He owed it to his lover and to the little boy in that grave. He wrote out the request and sent it to Skinner, surprised when it was signed and given the ok. He told Scully and she for once agreed. They were gonna find out who these children stealers were and how to stop them once and for all.

To be continued. 


End file.
